What you do behind closed doors
by TheMindandSoul
Summary: Warren Worthington just inherited the family business after his father's death. He decides to hire some of the X-men to help him out. Also two agents are harassing him about his job. AngelxPsylocke and Romy. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own X-men Evolution though I wish I did

Warren Worthington the Third sat back in his chair and twirled the pen in his hand. Ever since his father, died a month ago, his workload slowly started to increase as he took over the business his father left him. Warren always knew that one day he would have to take over the company, but he never expected it to be so soon. Last month he had turned twenty-five and joined the ranks of one of the youngest big time businessmen in New York City. What he really wanted to be doing was flying above the city stretching his wings. The harness that was hooked around his body kept the beautiful, white angel like wings folded behind his back and hidden from view. The Worthington Corporation decided it would be best if the public didn't know that the head of this important company was a "filthy" mutant.

"_Ahhh," a loud scream rang through the Worthington mansion. Warren the Second called security, "Everyone get to Warren's room, something is going on." After debating for a second the elder Worthington pushed himself off his chair and headed towards Warren's room. The security officers were already at his room and their faces were pale as if they had seen a ghost. "What is going on here?" Worthington demanded, "Where is my son?" Pushing aside the guards, he walked into young Warren's room and saw his only son lying on the floor in a small pool of blood and two white wings sticking out of his back. _

"Mr. Worthington," a female voice brought Warren back to the present day, "The officers from S.T.R.I.K.E and S.H.E.I.L.D. are here to see you." "Thank you, Ms Pryde," he said, "Send them up." Professor Xavier had talked Warren into letting a few of the students work at Worthington Corp. while they went to college and over the summer. Kitty and Amara worked at the front desk at the entrance, Scott and Jean had taken over higher positions since they were older and more responsible, and Rogue and Kurt handled anything else that needed to be done. Bobby showed up occasionally, but usually just to flirt with Kitty and Amara; he really was not at all reliable.

He really connected with the X-men since he had first met Rogue and Scott on their trip into New York. When Apocalypse threatened to take over the world he had lended them his ablities and had bonded with many of the other X-men. The feeling of being able to walk around with his wings outstretched as if it were normal was indescribable. Professor Xavier had opened the doors of the X-men mansion freely to him and spent a good part of the last few years there until his father got sick. Then the responsibilties piled up and was unable to relax at the mansion anymore. The only time he was able to see his friends was around work when he or they had a break. Of course, there was the occasional friday night where they hung out at a popular bar in town, often drinking until they were unable to stand. A laugh escaped his lips as he remebered one night when Rogue was hit on by a old man for about an hour until Amara helped her out and lit the man's coat on fire.

Warren stood and straightened his suit and cleaned some clutter off his desk. S.T.R.I.K.E. and S.H.E.I.L.D. had been harassing him for the last week or so to have meeting and he finally gave in for a meeting today. They wanted to discuss his business and the dealings they knew his father had been doing on the side. Also he had decided to open another corporate office in Great Britain, so he would probably be getting contracts from both the United States and England. Both organizations would want to have a foot in the door in all contracts that Worthington Corp. accepted.

The door opened and two agents stepped through the doorway.

**Author's note:** Okay, tell me how I did? Please give me constructive criticism! I need it since this is my first story. I know it's short, but since I wanna see how people like it and get some criticism before the longer chapters come. Also I'm really trying to figure out the British accent and how to write the accent... Tehehe! I try, I try!

**Also this story is a AngelxPsylocke story since Psylocke should have been in X-men Evolution!** Any questions just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. I'm tweaking things a little from the timeline on purpose. Remember hit me with criticism!!! Couples- AngelxPsylocke, RoguexGambit, AmaraxBobby, and KittyxLance


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution

Warren stood and greeted the two agents as they entered his office. After shaking hands the two agents gave him identification.

"Good morning Mr. Worthington," the female officer said. She was Caucasian with long black hair, a pair of black glasses hid her dark eyes, and she wore gray pantsuit with black pumps. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and he guesstimated she was about twenty-nine.

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock from S.H.I.E.L.D," she spoke with the slightest British accent, "and this is my partner from S.T.R.I.K.E. Brian Braddock." The male S.T.R.I.K.E. agent had a short brown hair and his crisp dark blue suit was accented with a black tie. Brian looked younger than his partner maybe twenty-five. Security had done their job and had made the agents leave their side arms in the security office. A month ago they would have forgotten, but Warren asked Logan to whip them in shape and security now rarely missed anything.

Warren did not miss that these two agents had the same last and glanced down at their hands. Neither of them had on wedding rings, so he decided that they must be siblings or it was an odd coincidence. "Please have a seat," Warren said as he gestured to the chairs in front of desk. "I understand you have some questions to ask me about my business." After they both sat down he decided to start the meeting off on the right foot. "I would just like to say that I will not continue my dad's side business and will cut off all ties with underworld," he stated making sure they realized that he was speaking the truth.

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington," Elizabeth said, "This makes our job a lot easier if you cooperate with us. Shall we continue?"

Warren nodded and bit his tongue. This woman pissed him off for some reason. He would not enjoy working with her.

Betsy gave Mr. Worthington a very businesslike smile. _"I can't believe he thinks I'm twenty-nine!" _she thought to herself. She admitted she wore the stupid glasses and ponytail to appear older, but not as old as twenty-nine. Her and Brian's twenty-fourth birthday was in three weeks. Brian glanced over at her and smirked before turning his attention back to Mr. Worthington. Betsy and Brian were fraternal twins, so it was not surprising that they shared a telepathic bond. Betsy and Brian were both mutants, but their powers were on different sides of the mutant scale. Brian had superhuman strength, flight, and could make force fields while Betsy was a telepath. Usually she respected people's privacy and did not read minds without permission, but Worthington practically shouted he thought she was old. Mentally calming herself Betsy turned her attention back to the reason she was sent to Worthington Corp.

"Mr. Worthington, you have already guessed the reason for our visit," Elizabeth spoke clearly, "ST.R.I.K.E. and S.H.I.E.L.D. have decided that they will both conduct and joint investigation into your father's affairs and monitor your development of the newest Worthington Corp. office in Great Britain." Pausing briefly Elizabeth waited for Brian to hand Worthington the orders from the head of each agency. "As I said earlier the more you cooperate the faster and easier this entire process will be," she said and waited for his response.

"Well," Warren stopped as he looked over the orders and noticed the 'you have no option' hidden behind the words. "Everything looks in order," he continued, "I look forward to working with you both." Standing up he signalized the end of the meeting and put out his hand to shake theirs. Betsy and Brian returned the handshake, left his office, and headed towards the elevator. Telepathically Betsy noticed the deep sigh Warren let out after they left his office and thought about how they were a pain in the ass. Brian laughed and said, "I told you someone would take you for an old fart if you continue to dress like that." Giving him a fake frown she lightly punched him in the arm and pressed the down button on the elevator.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she leaned against the front desk at Worthington Corporation. For the last ten minutes she had been listening to Kitty and Amara gush about their love interests, Lance and Bobby. She wanted to be happy for her friends, but her pain of not being able to touch anyone always got in her way. Searching the foyer she looked for someway to be able to escape; when she heard a ding as the elevator opened. Praying that it was Kurt, she turned sharply to see one of her favorite people step out, Elizabeth Braddock.

"Betsy," Rogue called out and headed towards her friend, "What are you doing at Worthington Corp.?" Rogue stood perplexed as with one glance Betsy dismissed her partner. Brian, Rogue assumed that was his name, gave a mock salute.

"I'll got get the car," Brian said as he left, knowing he would find out later what they were going to talk about.

"Thanks Bri (pronounced Bry)," Betsy nodded her thanks and turned her attention back to Rogue. "Actually me and Brian are here on official business. I'm sorry I can't go into more detail."

"No, I totally understand," Rogue said in an understand voice.

Rouge met Betsy a little more than a year ago. Betsy had transferred out of S.T.R.I.K.E. and into S.H.I.E.L.D. when she moved to the United States. Actually Rogue didn't know all the details, but she knew there had been an accident so Betsy swiftly left S.T.R.I.K.E. to get away from everyone she knew. The accident or whatever happened had left Betsy mentally broken so Professor Xavier had sought her out to help her. Betsy started coming to see Professor X for telepathic therapy. Only Rogue, Logan, and Ororo knew about these secret meetings for, if it were to get out that an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D was having issues with her powers it would be dangerous. All of the X-men, accept Rogue, had been gone on a mission when Betsy started her telepathic therapy. That fact Rogue was at the X-mansion is the only reason she knew about it. (The Professor explained the situation to Logan and Ororo since they were the X-men leaders) Betsy and Rogue had bonded quickly and became good friends, but still Betsy refused to talk about the horrible accident that caused her to leave her friends and family.

"Anyways," Rogue changed the subject, "Is that your twin brother Brian? Because he is HOT?" She emphasized the last word on purpose; the man was extremely good looking.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Rogue's comment. Most people found Brian attractive and he always joked that he would never find a girl if he kept hanging around her. Since they looked nothing alike most people assumed that they were a couple. "You know luv," Betsy's accent became a little stronger, "You need to find yourself a man. If you asked politely I would look up some information on that little Cajun friend you told me about." A smirk appeared on her face as she waited for Rogue's reply.

"Very funny," Rogue retorted, "I don't need to see that swamp rat, but if you could find where he is that would be helpful. He stole twenty dollars from me the last time we met."

"Of course, luv, anything for you," Betsy's voice drifted as she walked out the door. "I'll give you a call. Byes!"

Shaking her head Rogue whispered, "See yah at the mansion." Returning to work realized she couldn't wait for Betsy's call. Remy's face flashed across her mind, and she slowly took it in. She really missed him, a lot.

* * *

_**Author's note**__: Sorry another short chapter, but there is a reason. Next chapter I plan on having Brian talk and his British accent is thick so I need to study how to write in a British accent. Also __**No one reviewed and I cried! **__Maybe not cried, but close to tears!_

I shall try to update within the next few days though it doesn't look like anyone is interested in the story. I shall continue because writing relaxes me

_Again looking for some criticism! I am in need of it! Even something tiny that will improve my writing in the slightest would totally make my day!_

_Also thanks to anyone who reads the story even though you may not like it I still appreciate you at least reading it. _

_I just changed a few things... New chapter soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blah Blah Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution

Betsy tapped absentmindedly on her laptop. They decided to return to Betsy's apartment for the time being since Brian didn't really like the people at SHIELD that much. Brian was staying at her place while he was in the States. Now she was trying to find information on Remy Lebeau's whereabouts. She had to give the Cajun credit; he was a master criminal and covered his tracks well. A smirk spread across Betsy's face.

"Ah ha," she giggled, "Remy Lebeau, you got sloppy." Rogue had given her a list of places Remy might have been at recently, so Betsy hacked into a few security systems to go over their security tapes. She found a picture of him and some other guy as they where walking out of a parking garage at a casino in Las Vegas.

"What are you looking at?" Brian whispered into her ear.

"Brian," Betsy yelled, "Don't do that! You know that scares me to death when you sneak up behind me."

"Yes, yes I do," he said sarcastically and then frowned. "Wait, why is this Remy character with Mr. Sinister?" He tapped a few buttons and the picture she had been looking at zoomed in on the face of Remy's companion.

"Shit," Betsy mumbled, "I didn't even see him." Mr. Sinister was one of the many suspicious characters that were involved in Mr. Worthington's underhanded deals. Sweat trickled down her face as her mind drifted to Rogue. What could she possibly tell her? If Remy were involved with the Worthington Corporation his petty thievery would probably not make it on the long list of charges he would soon be brought up on if he was involved.

Almost two years ago

_A boring ring tone echoed through the hallways of STRIKE. Sighing, Betsy looked down at her cell phone. "The Director" flashed across the screen. "Great," she moaned, "just what I needed." She flipped open the phone and spoke into the speaker, "Hullo, this is Agent Elizabeth Braddock."_

"_Yes, Elizabeth?" said the muffled voice. "Please come to my office there are a few matters we need to discuss and don't tell anyone."_

"_Yes, of course, sir," she answered suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"_

"_We just have a few things to talk about that's all," the muffled voice replied. After a small click the dial tone rang in her ear._

"_That's a tad weird," she said and shrugged it off and turned in the direction of the director's office._

_Betsy stood outside the director's office and knocked._

"_Yes, come in," a muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door. Opening the door, Betsy walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but there are many thing that we need to talk about," the director said. He was an older man of about fifty-five. His dark hair was beginning to gray, but physically he was still in great shape despite his age. Director Hardy was a legend in STRIKE, he held dozens of records in every area and he even started the psy-division at STRIKE. Everyone knew Hardy was someone to be revered. _

"_Elizabeth, it seems someone has been leaking information about STRIKE to our enemies," Hardy said as he rose from his chair. "It seems most of the information is on our psy-division."_

_Betsy sat erect in her chair. "I don't know how that is possible, sir. Only a few select people know the about the existence of the psy-division outside of it's members. I doubt any of those people would know enough information about our division to give any credible information out," she said desperately as worry crept into her mind._

"_Yes, I agree," he confirmed, "That is why I have come to believe that one of our own operatives must be leaking this information._

"_I'm sorry, sir, but that is absolutely absurd. You handpicked every operative for this division and I have work with them all. There is no way any of these people could betray our operation," she spoke in complete disbelief. _

"_Actually, Elizabeth, we know who the leak is we just need more concrete evidence to arrest him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Tom Lennox"_

_Betsy gripped the chair for support. "You must be mistaken," she croaked out. "He would never do anything like that."_

"_I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it's just a matter of time before we arrest him."_

_Nodding she placed her head in her hands. Of course, it had to be her boyfriend._

"Whatcha gonna do, luv?" Brian's voice floated softly through her mind bringing her back to reality. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as a few tears ran down her face and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I will figure it out later," Betsy stated and brought her hand to her head. "I have a headache so I'm going to lay down for awhile."

Brian just nodded and watched as she walked towards her bedroom and plopped on her bed.

Warren sat down in one of the many comfy chairs in his conference room. At least thirty boxes lined the room as well as a few on the table. A few laptops also littered the top of the table. He glanced down at his watch. It was 7:30. The agents would arrive in few moments; today was the day he was forced to sit and go over document after document of his father's old business deals. Sighing he started to tap his fingers on the table. "At least today is Friday," he thought, "I can relax with the X-men tonight." A knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Enter," he said as he stood up and straightened his suit jacket and tie. The door opened and the two agents walked in.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Worthington," Brian said as he shook his hand. Glancing around the room Brian nodded and sat down in the nearest chair that had a laptop in front of it. "Where shall we start, Betsy?"

Warren glanced at Elizabeth as she adjusted her glasses. He had to notice that today she was a wearing a gray pencil skirt with a dark purple shirt complemented with black pumps. She had a nice figure even though her attitude annoyed him.

"I guess we should start at the time elder Mr. Worthington became ill and backtrack from there, agreed?" she said looking around the room for both of the men to nod in agreement. "Okay, Brian will look over his business partners and I will work with Mr. Worthington and look over the account books."

Warren bit his tongue and nodded. He didn't want to work with her, but he would deal with it. Brian immediately got to work on the laptop. While Betsy pulled up a chair next to him and began to pull out papers from a box labeled from a few months ago.

"Okay,' Betsy muttered as she pulled out a few files, "Now this side is the clients and what they ordered and this is how much money was exchanged, correct?"

Warren inwardly groaned and thought, "This is going to be a long day," as he glanced at his watch. He blushed; however, when Betsy gave him a look. "It's like she could read my mind," he thought. "Yes," he said turning his attention back to Betsy. He leaned over and pointed at the columns explaining what each one meant.

A few hours and take out Chinese food boxes later, Betsy sat back in her chair and groaned. They were still at square one. They couldn't find one thing that connected the elder Worthington to Mr. Sinister or the Hellfire Club. "We have recorded meetings between Mr. Worthington and Mr. Sinister who is working for the Hellfire Club. Why can we not find any physical documents that prove something illegal was going on?" Betsy huffed out. She was loosing her patience.

"I don't know either," Warren stated, "I know my father was involved in underhanded dealings, but he never told me any detailed information of his business. I guess we will have to dig deeper, tomorrow."

"Right, tomorrow it is," Bran said standing up and bringing Betsy with him.

Warren stood as they left and dropped back into his chair after they left. The clock on the wall read 4:23. The X-men were going to meet at Nite Life at 9:00pm for a night of dancing and drinking. He had just enough time to finish some paperwork, change and eat dinner.

Kitty and Rogue sat on a bench outside of Worthington Corporation. Rogue was waiting for Betsy while Kitty was complaining about how she though Lance was cheating on her. "Sugah, if the idiot is cheating on you, dump him," Rogue calmly said as she glanced around the parking lot.

"Like, I totally can't do that! I really like him," Kitty said obviously torn in her decision.

Rogue was about to answer when Elizabeth and Brian walked out of the building.

"Betsy!" Rogue jumped up and ran toward her friend. "You and Brian must come with the X-men tonight to the club Nite Life! It's always fun."

"Yeah," Kitty spoke up, "It'll be fun!" Kitty and Betsy had met a day or so ago when Betsy went to visit Rogue at the mansion and had immediately hit it off.

"We will totally be there," Brian spoke for both of them.

"Great, we will see you there," Kitty spoke up and eyed Brian over.

"Okay, byes" it was Betsy's turn to speak and she yanked Brian towards their car.

"Why did you do that Brian? I didn't want to go to a club! I was hoping to snuggle up with a good book and relax," Betsy said angrily as she looked through her closet for something to wear.

"Relax, luv, it'll be fine! You rarely go out anymore," Brian said as he relaxed on her bed. "Ever since that incident it's impossible to get you to do anything. Plus you've got a great figure so go show it off and get a man."

"Bri! That is rude!"

"Give me a break. Oh, and wear that midnight blue dressy tank top, short jean skirt, and those heels Mum got you for your birthday."

'I don't want to look like a ho, Brian."

"Please, you wore a lot less when you modeled years ago.'

"That was a long time ago" she said, but grabbed out the outfit anyways. It wasn't wrong to show a little skin, and she really would be good for her to get over Tom. "Okay, Bri, now I get to choose your outfit. Umm, wear a nice pair of jeans, your red button up, and a nice pair of shoes."

Brian groaned and muttered something about feeling sick only to be pushed off the bed by Betsy.

Okay, what did you think? Hopefully a little better, yesh? Anyways, I worked hard and I apologize for it being so late!! I'm horrible I know, but school just sucks!

_**I need a few opinions! I can't decide if I should kill Betsy and transfer her soul into Kwannon like it's supposed to be or just have her go under cover and change her looks to be the Psylocke we all know and love…. Please do tell!**_

_**Also I changed my mind I'm going for Kitty/Piotr instead of Kitty/Lance, just because I love Piotr. **_

_**Again I would really like the criticism if you have any! Also thank you for the two reviews I received! It brightened up my life. Made me super happy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, but if I did I would release another season, but that's just me!**

**Elizabeth sat in her car and stared at the nightclub. "I have an idea! Let's not go in," she muttered. "I would feel better if we didn't go in." **

**Brian turned in his seat to face her. "Luv," he said in a low voice, "get out of the car and have some fun." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he muttered, "I will be your designated driver so drink as much as you want."**

**Wide-eyed Elizabeth turned to Brian and punched him in the shoulder. "One, I rarely drink so shut the hell up. Two, I'm not letting you drive home anyways."**

"**Wait, why can't I drive home?" Brian inquired. **

**The shock on Elizabeth's face was evident. "Like you don't know? You are a terrible driver. You aren't used to driving on the right side of the road. I almost died, twice!" Not able to hold it in any longer, Elizabeth burst into laughter. Brian gave her a fake pout and stepped out of the car. Still laughing Elizabeth also got out and gave Brian a hug. "I'm sorry, but I will be driving from now on." As they walked to the front door Elizabeth made one last comment, "Don't think I'm stupid. I know you and mum have been in communication this entire time. You never would have picked out my outfit with such refined taste."**

**Brian just rolled his eyes and opened the door for his sister.**

**The sound of the opening door made Warren turn to see who was walking in. "Oh crap! What the hell are they doing here?" he thought to himself. A perfect night was going to be ruined. **

"**Bets!"**

**Warren jumped as he saw Rogue hop off her stool and hug Elizabeth. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered very confused.**

"**Well, Bub," a husky voice said from behind him, "Rogue and Betsy here are very good friends. They met awhile ago and have been friends ever since. You got a problem with her?" Logan raised his eyebrow at Warren's confused face.**

"**No, Logan, I just didn't realize Rogue was friends with her. Rogue usually has a better taste in friends," he mumbled as he took another drink of his Scotch on the rocks. He did; however, realize Elizabeth looked a lot better without glasses and she was really attractive when she let her hair down, but he blew it off. Obviously it was the drink speaking and it was not his real opinion. Just to be safe he took another swig of his drink and turned back towards the middle of his table. Logan, Bobby, Kurt, and he had been sitting together at the same table. "Wait, is she a mutant? How else would she know Rogue?" he contemplated. Glancing again at Betsy he caught her staring at him, shivers ran down his spine. "That's weird." **

"**Dude, she is smokin'. I'm so gonna tap that," Bobby spoke excitedly as he began to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Logan.**

"**Bub, that chick could kill you almost as quick as I could, so just sit your ass down or go find someone else to bother." Logan leaned closer to Bobby and whispered, "Amara looks like she could use being rescued." As soon as he spoke every eye turned to Amara. She was sitting next to Jubilee and looked as if she was going to shoot herself. Jubilee was known for talking and never shutting up. Bobby's face lit up and he swiftly rescued the poor Amara. **

"**Vell I must be going now." Kurt's German accent brought everyone's attention back to their table. "Amanda is getting off work and I promised to pick her up."**

"**Aw c'mon, man, don't leave me here," Warren said to Kurt, "Amanda can wait. When's the last time you actually hung out with us guys?"**

"**Ja, it's been awhile," Kurt acknowledged as he spoke, "but I like spending time with Amanda so I must be leaving. Auf Wiedersehen!" Kurt waved and walked out the door. **

"**Great now it's me and Logan," Warren thought to himself just as the door to the club opened again. As Ororo stepped in the club a refreshing breeze followed her.**

"**That's my cue," Logan's voice came from behind Warren. Quickly Logan met Ororo and swept her onto the dance floor. Logan had just recently proposed and the wedding was scheduled to take place in a few months at the X-Mansion. **

"**Alone," Warren complained, "again." **

"**Oh don't be such a downer, Mr. Worthington," a lady's voice not only drifted through the air, but it also seemed to directly enter his mind. "I'm sure you can find someone to talk to here."**

**Warren looked up as Elizabeth sat down next to him. He remembered Logan's warning to Bobby that she could kill him. "Well, yeah, she can kill him," he thought to himself, "she is probably trained in so many different martial arts." As she sat down she finished off the rest of what seemed to be a soda. Out of the corner of his eye, Warren saw Brian spike a drink and bring it over to Betsy. **

"**Bets, I got you another drink," Brian said slyly as he set down the drink in front of her. Winking at Warren, Brian knew Warren would keep his secret. **

"**Thanks, luv," Betsy said as she sipped on her drink. She had turned off her telepathy for the night. She just wanted to relax and not worry about everyone else. Mr. Worthington had seemed lonely after all the boys had left him, so she felt it was her duty to come and sit with him. The fact that Rogue, Kitty, and a very annoying Jubilee clung to Brian, fawning over him, had nothing to do with it. For some reason, she just couldn't stand Jubilee. She quickly noticed Warren had become stiff and extremely uncomfortable when she sat down. She tried to suppress a smirk, but she couldn't. It made her happy that she intimidated him; it meant he respected her abilities and authority. After the end of a slow song "Keep Up," by Hyper Crush, came one. "Oh my gosh, I love this song," Betsy grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. She was feeling a little woozy, and didn't understand why. The rhythm of the music slowly started to melt the stress of work away. Feeling Warren's hands pressed lightly against her hips, she stepped a little closer to him. The loud music pulsated through her body. As the song ended she made her way back to her table and sat down. "Well, that was fun," was all she had time to say before a random guy pulled her back towards the dance floor. Raising an eyebrow she gave in and followed him. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing so she decided to relax and dance. **

**Warren was still in shock as he sat watching Elizabeth go back to the dance floor. She really couldn't hold her liquor. **

"**This is good for her," Brian said as he sat down. Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee had left him when they decided to join Betsy on the dance floor. Warren laughed when Elizabeth made a annoyed face at Jubilee.**

"**Why is this good for her?" Warren asked slightly interested in this different side of Betsy. She seemed more at ease when she was drunk. He couldn't help but laugh at the illogical thought. Of course, she was more at ease, she was drunk.**

**Brian frowned at his question. He started to say something, but stopped to contemplate his response. "She went through a rough patch," he responded a moment later ",and this is the first time I've seen her happy since. She just needs to let go." His voice trailed off as he saw Jubilee heading for him. Like a deer in the headlights he sat frozen. **

"**Come on, Brian, dance with me," Jubilee took his hand as she spoke. From the look on his face, Warren could tell Brian shared Elizabeth's dislike of this girl. Rogue wasn't far behind Jubilee and she reached for Warren's hand and pulled him up.**

"**Comin' darlin'," she said with a Southern accent. Slowly they made their way to the middle of the dance floor, joining Elizabeth. The next thing he knew he was no longer dancing with Rogue, but with Elizabeth. She was so close to him, and she smelled like lavender. She smiled up at him, and just kept dancing.**

**After awhile, Betsy started to slow down. She was feeling extremely tired. Stumbling back to her chair she almost fell, but someone's hands around her kept her off the floor. Looking up she saw Warren's concerned eyes looking back at her. "You need to go home, you are completely wasted," he said helping her sit down.**

"**No way," She responded angrily, "I haven't had a drink in almost four years. I've only had soda all night." Instantly she turned towards Brian, who had just joined them. "Oh, bloody 'ell," she mumbled, "You are in so much trouble. I'm not talking to you again."**

**Brian smiled and helped Elizabeth, "I think I will live." Turning towards Warren he said, "Thanks for keeping her from falling." Warren nodded and watched as they walked out the door. **

**The next morning Betsy woke up with a huge headache and a very sick stomach. She ran to the bathroom to throw up, after she brushed her teeth to get the gross feeling out of her mouth. About an hour later she walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She had taken a shower and changed into comfortable sweatpants and a big t-shirt. Worthington had taken the day off so they had no need to go work if he wasn't there. Brian entered in a few minutes later with breakfast.**

"**Still mad at me," he asked as he set down a hot egg sandwich and a mocha in front of her. He knew her weakness. **

"**I guess not, I mean I didn't end up having a one night stand with anyone so that's a plus," she rationalized as she bit into her sandwich. Brian sat down next to her and flipped on the T.V. Today they were going to have "Psych" marathon and eat food. She smiled and waited for the main menu to come on. "Thanks Brian," she mumbled. He pretended not to hear and kept his eyes on the T.V.**

**Around 8 o'clock in the evening, Betsy pulled out her laptop to go over the image of Mr. Sinister and Remy. She zoomed in, she zoomed out, and was able to identify almost everyone in the picture. So far the list consisted of Mr. Sinister, Remy Lebeau, Piotr Rasputin, and one mystery man. Puzzled she continued to look at the mystery man. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. She would take her laptop back to headquarters and run his face through the facial recognition software. Looking at her clock she realized it was already 11pm, and she had to go to Worthington Corp. in the morning. "Bleh," she made a weird noise and crawled into bed. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed. Worthington had been there to see her little drama at the club. "Oh, great, now is never going to take me seriously. All he will see is me drunk and dancing all over him," she blushed out of anger and embarrassment. She would just pretend it didn't happen. **

**Author's note: Okay, okay, okay! I'm so sorry that it took me FOREVER to put up a new chapter. A lot of horrible things happened in such a short period of time and then I got writer's block. Sorry the chapter is kind of iffy and not that good. Anyways good news! I have figured out the story line for the rest of the story! I'm really excited and I hope you will enjoy it. All the action and romance will started in the next few chapters. As always PLEASE criticize me! I always love the reviews. **

**P.S. I might have slightly fused Betsy's personality with my personality… My favorite show is Psych (as is my brother's) also I HATE Jubilee so whenever I get the chance she will be bashed. I'm sorry if you like her, but I just was never able to stand her character! She makes me want to hurt people. Anyways enough rambling. I will try to update in a few days! If you have any suggestions I take them with open arms!**

**Also this is the longest chapter so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. Blah, Blah, and Blah!

Betsy walked into Worthington Corp. with a smile on her face. Once again she was dressed in her work outfit: A pencil skirt, pumps, blouse, hair in a bun, and black glasses. Usually she wouldn't be smiling on a Monday morning, but this was going to be a good day. Yesterday she and Brian were supposed to report to Worthington Corp., but they were called into the SHIELD to give progress reports. The smile fell from her face for just a moment. They really hadn't learned anything from their research and the higher ups were breathing down their necks. She was tempted to beat the crap out of them, but she wanted to keep her job for at least a little while. While at this meeting, when she wasn't paying attention, she got the idea to simply erase pieces of Worthington's memory so she would once again be taken seriously by the egotistical owner. Brian's elbow jammed into her ribs. "Ow," she whined rubbing her side, "What was that for?" Brian's raised elbow gave her the answer. He knew about her plan and he strongly disagreed. He had met Professor Xavier a few times and knew his stand on entering other's minds without their permission. If he found out, she would be in a lot of trouble. "Whatever," she breathed out. Continuing towards the elevator she gave a slight to Kitty who was sitting at the main desk. They had already passed through security, and had received their access badges there. Biting her lip she watched the elevator closed as it started its journey up to the 30th floor.

Truthfully Warren was dreading the agents return for two reasons. The first was the obvious reason. Betsy had gone a little crazy at the club. He blushed as he remembered how they danced together. She wasn't the only one who acted out of their normal character. He was not one that would go out and dance. If anyone from the press was there and took any photos; it would cause a lot of unwanted attention. The second was he had nothing for them. The agents had come in for the past week and still hadn't found his father's underhanded dealings, which meant they would want to search his home yet. Actually he was surprised whoever his father dealt with hadn't contacted him about the same deal. Obviously he would turn it down, but it hurt his ego that he wasn't even worth persuading. Just as the thought left his mind all the lights in his office went out. He could hear people panicking because the electricity went out. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark he was able to make his way to the door and, of course, it was jammed. "Just my luck," he muttered and turned to face a pair of scary eyes looking back at him.

"Well, hello, Mr. Worthington," a voice slithered through the room, "Have I come at a bad time?" The evil laugh sent shivers up his spine. "I came to pay my respects," the voice continued, "I heard your dear father past and I want to say how sorry I am for your loss. Your father was an intelligent man. I hope you have what it takes to fill his shoes."

"Who are you," Warren demanded, "and how did you get in my office?"

"Oh, Mr. Worthington, don't play dumb you know exactly who I am," the voice responded. A faint purplish, pink glow emanated from the side of his office. It seemed to be a playing card on fire. As the glow grew Warren was able to make out the face of the man talking to him.

"Mr. Sinister, how nice it is to see you, after all these years," Warren said dryly. Making his way to back to his desk he sat down and motioned for Mr. Sinister to also take a seat. "I'm assuming you came here to discuss the agreement you and my father had. Stop me if I'm wrong. My father helped you find mutants so that you could either experiment on the them or sell them on the black market." Thought mutants were looked down upon, wealthy people often bought them for their kinky adventures. He paused to let Sinister respond.

"My, my," Sinister responded sarcastically, "Your father didn't raise a fool after all. Might I ask how you knew all of this?"

"My father told me a few days before he died," Warren responded thankful the agents hadn't made it to the room yet. He hadn't told the agents this information yet; he was keeping it secret because he thought it was the ramblings of an old, dying man. He would have rather believed what the agents had told him, that his father was dealing in weapons and other various things. He didn't want to believe his father was dealing people, mutants… It made him shiver. His own father sold mutants on the black market, even though his own son was a mutant.

"Well, then, would you like to make the same agreement your father and I made?" Sinister said as an evil smile crept on his lips.

"Say, yes, SAY YES!" a voice shouted in Warren's mind. It sounded like Betsy. "Um, yes, I don't know all the details, just the basics so we would need to meet at a more secure location so that you could fill me in on the rest."

"It's a deal," Sinister said as he stood up, "I will send one of my men to pick you up in a month. Unfortunately I must go away for some business so when I get back we can work out the exact date later. You will be expected to come alone, so prepare yourself for that fact."

"Yeah, right," Warren retorted. The voice whispered into his mind, "Tell him you are going to bring at least two body guards."

"I am going to bring two bodyguards," Warren said.

"I will permit one, that is all. Oh, also, if you plan trying to have anyone follow you, it won't work. We come and go as we please, even tracking devices don't work," Sinister said evilly. The glow dimmed and the electricity came back on. His office was empty.

When the elevator had come to a screeching halt Betsy knew immediately something was afoot. "Shit," she said nervously. Her psychic katana came out as she looked around for a way to escape. She feeling extremely claustrophobic and her rising stress didn't help. "We have got to get out of here," her voice was laced with panic.

"Calm down, luv," Brian said as he placed his large hands on her shoulders, "We will be fine. Now take a deep breath and close your eyes. We need to find out was is going on. Use your telepathy to find Worthington. He has got to be the target or reason the electricity is out."

Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and scanned the building for Warren. She found him just as he sat back down. Anger soon overcame her panic. As soon as she got out of this elevator she was going to beat Worthington to a pulp for not telling them about his father's dealings. When Sinister offered Warren the deal she screamed into his mind to say yes. They could use this opportunity to find Sinister's lab and permanently destroy it. Also with this new information about selling mutants on the black market; she would be able to put a dent in the trafficking. "Request two body guards," she told him, but frowned at Sinister's response. "That's not good," she muttered as she opened her eyes. The elevator started again and slowly continued its ascent. Quickly she filled Brian in on the situation.

"Okay, I will be the one to go with him," Brian decided with a firm look in his eyes.

"The hell you will," Betsy retorted, "I'm the one with the telepathy. If you and Warren were to simply vanish, if didn't know where you are even our telepathic bond wouldn't work; however, if I disappear I know exactly where you are and our bond won't be severed. Remember when I was injured and I simply called to you and you found me. I didn't tell you where I was." She hated to bring up that painful memory, but she had to convince Brian this was the only way. She knew he felt responsible for her injury, but he would forgiver her later. "If you disappear you could be on the other side of the world and I would have to search to find you. Plus our bond can't be cut off my telepathic inhibitors."

Brian shook his head in frustration. "We will discuss this later," he said as the doors opened. Not waiting to talk to the receptionist, the Braddock twins walked right into Warren's office, and Brian sealed the door.

"Well, Mr. Worthington," Betsy said with a hint of annoyment, "Is there something that you have been keeping from us?" She noticed a faint pink in Warren's cheeks as he turned towards Brian. To angry to remember that she wasn't supposed to enter people's minds without permission, she quickly glanced at was Warren was thinking about. A deep blush spread across her own face as she turned her head to the side, pretending to adjust her glasses. He was remembering Friday night. He was a man so all he could think about was how close they were and where he had placed his hands.

"Yes, I must have forgot to pay the electricity bill for this month, but everything is sorted out now," Warren said as he leaned forward on his desk. He wasn't dumb he knew that it had been Elizabeth in his mind. Her voice just now confirmed his suspicions.

"Hilarious."

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets Agent Braddock. I do not remember you ever mentioning that you were a telepath. That is an evasion of privacy."

"I never enter other's minds without their knowledge, except this one time because I was stuck in a bloody elevator!" she raised her voice slightly, but Brian's hand on her shoulder brought her back down. "Stuck," she retorted, "in an elevator."

"I think you should both just leave my office," his own voice grew louder.

"Mr. Worthington," Brian's calm voice started to smother the hostility in the room, "Let's just sit down and talk about this. You need our help more than ever. Agent Braddock," he motioned towards his sister, "knows a lot about Mr. Sinister. She has been studying him for a few years. Plus you are going to need a body guard to go with you."

Warren held up his hand, "Why would I need your help? I could easily just use an X-men. I could take Logan. He could defend me better than you." He said "better than you" as a general statement, but they knew he was talking about Betsy.

"Oh, just because I'm a girl I wouldn't be able to protect you? Is that it?"

"No, but you are just a telepath and frankly, Sinister has telepathic inhibitors so you would be useless."

Betsy laughed at his statement. "Just a telepath? Don't make me laugh. Oh wait, I already did." Immediately the sparks of hostility lit up the room.

Rogue sat by herself in an empty room. She was looking for some files when the lights went out. So not to hurt herself, or accidentally run out into the hall and bump into someone, she just sat on the floor. When the lights came back on she found that she was actually quite tired and was content with leaning up against the box behind her. Slowly her eyes closed. She always slept with her third "eye" open. It was trick Destiny had taught her so noone would be able to sneak up on her. A few minutes later she woke up when she felt someone's presence in the room. Not opening her eyes he pretended to still be sleeping. Almost immediately she knew who the creeper was, Remy. She would never forget the way he smelled. He smelled so good. As she felt him get closer to her she swung out her leg and tripped him. "Well, if it ain't the swamp rat?"

"Oh, chere, you scared me for a moment," Rogue rolled her eyes at his pet name for her.

"What are you doin' here? I should drain your life right now," she said as she slipped off her glove. She would never let him know, but he had broken her heart.

"Chere, I came to apologize. Remy never meant to leave you so suddenly like that. Remy was called away on some business." Rogue and Remy had spent a few weeks together after their little adventure in the swamp. She hid it from everyone, because he was, well, the bad guy. Suddenly just as fast as he came he disappeared.

"So I guessin' you had something' to do with the lights goin' out?"

"Eh, kinda," he said shrugging his shoulders. His red eyes seemed to penetrate deep into her soul.

"Your doing something' illegal aren't you, Swamp rat?" the anger in her voice rose. "You are just going to use me again. It ain't happenin'." She turned to leave, but he was faster and intercepted her.

"Chere, I just came to see if you would like to go out for some drinks tonight. That's all, Chere,"

"Fineh, but if you try anything' I'm kickin' your ass."

"With all due respect, sir," Brian moved in front of Elizabeth, "Sinister knows the X-men. Everyone knows about him trying to experiment on Jean and Cyclops. He would immediately spot them and we would lose the chance of finding and destroying his lab. The only way this is going to work is if…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to send Betsy with Worthington, but he had to trust their bond would hold up. "The only way this is going to work is if Betsy goes as your body guard. It's the only way. He has no idea who she is. Literally she would be a bodyguard you hired. It's the only way." He said it one more time to reassure himself that he was making the right decision.

"What? No, absolutely not. You can be my body guard. I'm not putting my life in her hands. She has anger issues, plus wouldn't you be the wiser choice? You look strong."

"Actually, unfortunately, sir, she would be the wiser choice. From now on she will replace your entire body guard staff. She will be with you wherever you go. This way it will seem more believable that she is actually your body guard."

Warren set his head in his hands. He would rather die than be stuck with her for the next month.

If it weren't for the fact that she wanted to take Mr. Sinister down she would have pulled out and let Worthington go by himself. So what if he died, she didn't care one way or the other. As long as she accomplished her goal, nothing else mattered.

Author's note: OMG! I don't know what happened! I was just sitting down when all the sudden I realized I had written another chapter! It's totally unbelievable. I'm in shock right now. Okay, anyways…. How do you like it? I'm really excited for the next chapters. Betsy is going to be spending a lot of time with Warren… What will happen? Tehehe! Sorry about Remy and Rogue's accents being just awful… I couldn't seem to get them right for some reason. At least I finally put Remy in the story! I love Gambit. Actually he is the background on my laptop… If only he were real. Well, that's embarrassing, moving on.

Like always I would love some constructive criticism! Reviews are so nice! I forgot how relaxing writing is! I think I shed 10 pounds of stress in just the last few hours!

Echo Dancer, thank you for always reviewing my stories. I'm extremely grateful for your advice and positive words. I hope you like the new chapter. Also to all the people who usually review, I'm sorry I didn't really give you a lot of time to review. I do appreciate you! You make my day with your uplifting words. Thank you for everything!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution… DUH! Though how I wish I did!

Betsy was born into a rich family, so she was never wanting and the house she grew up in was huge, but her family's house looked like a shack compared to Warren's. It had been just a few short hours since the fiasco at Worthington Corp., so Warren took the rest of the day off to show Betsy everything she needed to see to protect him correctly. The tour of the house took forever and Betsy found her mind wandering. Technically she didn't need a tour because she had taken a bit of Warren's memory when she read his mind so now she knew the house like the back of her hand. Letting him humor her followed behind slowly and in silence. He only spoke when he was telling her what room was what. Brian had left immediately from Worthington Corp. to report the new developments to SHIELD and STRIKE. While he was there he would give Betsy a new identity and give her some street cred. She listened in on Brian's conversation to the head of their department, when she accidentally ran into the back of Warren. "Ow," she said as she rubbed her nose.

"You aren't even paying attention are you?" Warren asked accusingly. "I'm not very happy about this arrangement, so you could at least be a little courteous. If it wasn't for me you would have absolutely no leads so show some respect."

Betsy scoffed at him, "If it wasn't for you withholding vital information, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation."

They stood at a standoff for a few minutes until Warren's cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Warren," he said gruffly into his cell phone. "Yeah…. I can deal with that here… Transfer the call to my home office in two minutes." He hung up the phone and stared directly at Elizabeth. Rolling his eyes he brushed passed her and headed towards his office.

"Asshole," she mumbled as she headed to her new bedroom. She needed to change out of her work clothes into something easier to move in. As Warren's new body guard she had to worry about different threats, not just the ones from Sinister. Apparently Warren was on a few people's hit lists because of his stature and the new policies he enforced for Worthington Corp. Brian's thoughts slowly entered her mind. "Okay, let's see, you will need a new name. Well let's just keep Betsy, it's easy to remember. Elizabeth Madison Kwannon is your new full name. Your mother, Madison Marie Knightly, was British, your father, Ken Jason Kwannon, was Asian American, and you have a younger brother, Ken Mark Kwannon Jr, but he died a few years ago in a car accident. You are trained in every martial art form and until your brother's recent death you were in the FBI. After his death you quit the FBI and did whatever job you were needed to do including vigilante and hired gun jobs. About a month ago Warren hired you and you are now his personal body guard. Am I missing anything?"

Betsy thought for a minute and shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Pick me up a few things at the store and drop them off here." She gave him the list and his thoughts ended when she cut off the conversation. She had changed into something more comfortable. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck to keep it out of her face. Leaving her stuff unpacked in her room she headed towards Warren's office. He would need to be informed of her new background.

* * *

Warren nodded and started typing away on his computer as one of his assistants gave him information on a deal that was close to being closed. "Okay, sounds good. Why don't you head up this deal and report to me every week." Warren smiled as the assistant gave him his thanks. "Yeah, just don't mess up, Okay?" Hanging up the phone, he finished typing the last few sentences of his own report. Absentmindedly he started tapping his fingers on his desk while he read of his finished report. A small cough brought him back to attention, and his eyes found Elizabeth standing in his doorway. She had changed into what appeared to be a black tank top, and black pants; however, the tank top had two large holes cutout in it. The holes started just below her bra line and ended just above her panty line. She must have understood what he was staring at because instinctively she put her hands on her hips trying to cover up part of her bare skin.

"The holes make it easier to bend," she mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right. How can I help you?" he said as he dropped eye contact with her.

"Well, I just got finished talking to Brian, and he filled me in on my new cover. My name is Elizabeth Kwannon, and I have been working for you for about one month. I used to work for the FBI, but I quit when my brother Ken died. You won't really need to know all this. Can you at least remember my name and where I used to work?" she asked sarcastically.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end at her sarcastic question. "Yes, but can you remember that you are now my bodyguard which makes you my subordinate, and you should show some respect to your boss." He almost laughed as clinched her fists at his remark. He was right and she knew it. After a moment of silence, she nodded slightly and stood at a slight attention waiting for him to give her something to do. A smirk appeared on Warren's face as he pushed himself out of his chair. "Well, Elizabeth, now that we have come to an understanding," he said as he grabbed a piece of paper off his desk, "Here is my schedule for the next few weeks. I am a creature of habit so I rarely stray from it. Please get acquainted with it." He waited for her nod and then dismissed her. Closing the door behind her he couldn't help but laugh. He took it all back. He was going to enjoy this month of bossing her around. Plus she was way hotter than he thought and if she kept dressing like she did today he would really enjoy bossing her ass around.

A few hours later Warren rubbed his eyes and closed his laptop. It was already 6pm and he hadn't eaten dinner or workout today. He called the kitchen and found out his hired cook was already working on dinner and he could eat at any time. Warren decided to eat first then exercise, and finish the day off with a hot shower and a movie. Removing his jacket he headed for his kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

If Warren was not specifically needed for the closure of this case, he would have been disemboweled. When he dismissed Betsy from his office and she heard him bust out laughing, she almost lost control of her temper. "Bloody jerk," she mumbled as she walked her rounds inside and outside of the mansion. Usually if someone was so rude to her she would have seriously injured them; however, at the same time she knew he was right which made the whole situation worse. She was his subordinate and it was going to kill her. After she finished her rounds and memorized Warren's schedule, the honking of a horn brought her back to reality. Brian hopped out of his car and waved. A smile appeared on her face as her brother's stupid grin made her laugh.

"Hey, Bets," he yelled across the yard.

"Hey," she yelled back, "Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yep, I got it all."

"You are a lifesaver," she stopped short as she realized he was carrying a lot more than the few things she needed from the store and her house. "Why do you have so much stuff?"

"Just because you are going to be with Warren when he sees Mr. Sinister doesn't mean I can't help with this bodyguard stuff here. I was ordered to stay here and help you keep Warren safe…" his voice trailed off, but his eyes started laughing at her. "From you," he mumbled with a laugh.

Betsy swatted at Brian, but he dodged easily. "Not funny, I am trying to be amicable, but he is an asshole."

"Whatever luv," he rolled his eyes and handed Elizabeth her stuff. "You go put your stuff away, and I take the night shift."

"Thanks, Bri," she said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for her room. She finished unpacking and began to go through the stuff Brian bought her at the store. Everything she asked for was there. She pulled out the hair dye and looked at it carefully. Elizabeth loved everything about her hair especially her hair color, but she knew going undercover would require a few adjustments to her appearance. After a moment of silence for her hair, she headed to the bathroom and began dying her hair.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and just stared at the mirror. Slowly she started combing her long purple hair. Tears started following down her face. She knew exactly why she had chosen purple. Tom used to tell her that purple looked best on her, in fact, he once dared her to dye her hair purple, but she didn't. She knew he had betrayed her and their people, but she had loved him so much. Purple probably wasn't the best color to choose. Angry at herself for crying, Elizabeth quickly got dressed, grabbed her gym bag, and headed down to the pool. The stress of the day was starting to get to her and a long swim and workout would get Tom's face out of her mind. When she got down the pool, she changed into a midnight blue bikini and dove into the pool and started on her laps.

* * *

Warren had just finished dinner when Brian walked in.

"Mr. Worthington," Brian said with a nod.

"Brian," Warren said nodding back. Brian had called earlier when Warren was in his office to further apprise him of the body guard situation. He watched as Brian came to a stop on the opposite side of the table across from Warren.

"I have gone over your schedule and would like to make a few adjustments for your safety," Brian explained. About 30 minutes later Brian and Warren came to agreement and made the necessary adjustments to Warren's schedule. "May I ask what you are going to do now, sir?"

Though he would enjoy having Betsy call him sir, having Brian do it was weird. "You can call me Warren in private, Brian. Actually I am going to go down to my gym and work out for a while."

Brian responded a second later. The gym area had one glass wall overlooking the backyard and Brian made a mental note to patrol those areas until Warren was done with his workout. "Sounds good, I will leave you to it sir." With another nod Brian disappeared through the door.

* * *

Getting up, Warren headed for his room to change into short and tennis shoes. He let his wings out for just second before confining them to their harness once again. Currently there was some construction on the north end of his gym which contained just a huge wide and tall room where he could exercise his wings, but until then he would keep them in their harness. He shoved a t-shirt over his head and jogged down the gym area. Slowing his pace he passed by the pool and saw a purple haired girl pull herself out of the pool. "What the hell?" he mumbled walking over to the girl. "Excuse me," he started to say, but stopped mid-sentence when he found himself looking up at the ceiling. The wind had been completely knocked out of him.

"Oh bloody hell," he heard some say and he started to sit up. He was met face to face with a soaking wet Elizabeth. He was a man and couldn't help but let his eyes wander. She was crouched right in front of him, still in her bikini, so little was left to his imagination. He felt her hands grab his face as she spoke.

"Mr. Worthington, Mr. Worthington are you okay?" she repeated several times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that for?" he asked accusingly trying to take his mind off her body. His pants were feeling tighter than they normally did.

"I'm really sorry, sir," she said grating out the 'sir'. "You surprised me, so I acted instinctively. It was an accident." She pulled at his hands and helped him stand up.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it, sir."

"Why?"

"I'm undercover, so I needed to change my appearance, sir."

"Why do you need to change your appearance?"

"So I am not recognized."

"Who is going to recognize you?"

"I don't know. I used to be a model and had quite a following."

"You? A model? I don't see it. Don't you have to be girly to be a model?"

"What? I'm girly. See," she said as she pointed to her bikini, "I am girly."

"Whatever. So you decided to go with purple? Good choice," he said sarcastically. He saw her eyes flash to the pool and he knew exactly what she was contemplating.

"Thank you, sir," she responded with equal sarcasm and let go of his hands she had been holding onto trying to steady him. He stumbled a bit but didn't fall into the pool. "Perhaps you should exercise more often. Your reflexes are like that of an old man. Sir."

Warren frowned at her comment. He had always been proud of physique. "Fine, teach me."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Help me improve my reflexes."

Elizabeth smiled broadly, "Okay you're the boss. Meet me in the gym area in five minutes. I need to change."

Warren nodded and headed towards the gym area. He was tempted to turn around and tell her not to change, but she probably would take the joke the wrong way and punch him. Warren hadn't been with a woman in a while. The papers called him a playboy back in his younger days, but truthfully he only slept with a handful of woman. He couldn't risk his mutation hit the news, so he had only slept with other mutants who would keep his secret. As soon as his father got sick, Warren immediately was in the public eye, so he had to shed his playboy persona and be straight-laced. It wasn't like he became abstinent he just had to be more careful and the last few months he had been really busy and didn't have much free time. "Damn," he cursed silently, "Why does she have to be so hot?"

Arriving in the gym, he walked over to sparring mat, took off his shirt, and began stretching. His wings ached in their harness. It had been awhile since he had used them to their full potential. He would have to make sure to go over to Xavier's as soon as possible to use the danger room and freely use his wings.

* * *

Brian headed towards the backyard and took up a position where he could easily see inside the gym. Every fifteen minutes he would patrol the entire backyard to make sure it was secure.

* * *

Betsy couldn't stop smiling as she changed into a sports bra, shorts, and tennis shoes. The swim had not released all the stress she had bent up, but having a sparring partner, correction having Warren has a sparring partner, would easily get rid of all the stress she had left. She was so going to enjoy beating the crap out of him. Elizabeth's hair was still wet so she put it up in a quick French Braid. His comment about her not being girly still irked her. She could be girly if she wanted to. Maybe he didn't remember that little night in the club. She was quite girly. Just because she chose a life where she needed to be able to kill someone didn't make her a man. Her stress level started to rise so she jogged towards the gym.

She found Warren stretching on the sparring mat, and watched silently for a moment. He was physically fit, very fit. The wings that were harnessed behind him were a beautiful white, and they took her breath away. Quickly she regained her composure and joined him in stretching. She was already loosened up, but extra stretching couldn't hurt. A few minutes later she stood up and faced him. "Ready?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"As I'll ever be," he responded.

"Okay, first I am going to come at you with my left fist, then a right kick to the face, low right punch, then a left knee to the stomach."

"Um right. Let's go slow."

"Of course, let's begin," she said as she raised her left fist slowly. "left fist, right kick, right fist, left knee," she spoke the actions as she did them. He had managed to block them all, but she was moving at the pace of a turtle. "Now I'm going to speed up a little bit," she lied through her teeth. In fact, it was going to be a lot more than a little bit.

"Right, okay," Warren nodded ready for the next succession of hits.

Slowly she began "Left fist, right kick," after he blocked both she quickly sped up and hit him the chest with her right fist. When he doubled over she kneed him in the stomach. "Good try," she said trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

Brian had seen the whole thing through the open glass windows and was laughing with Elizabeth. He stopped laughing when he heard a twig snap behind him. "Shit," he thought to himself. He had given away his position when he laughed. Keeping completely still he listened for another sign that someone might be lurking around the bushes behind him. He heard a soft click and a thud as something made connection to the back of his head. He had managed to put up his personal force-field before the object had made complete contact with his head, but he was still injured and quite dizzy. He turned to face his attacker. It was big burly man with a baseball bat and a gun. Climbing the tree behind the big man was a smaller man with a rifle. "At least they're not mutants," Brian mumbled trying to keep his footing. "Bets," he called out silently as he began to fight his attacker.

* * *

Warren was doubled over trying to catch his breath when Elizabeth laughed out her, "Good try."

"Thanks," he retorted, but looked up when her laughter ceased. She had an extremely serious look on her face. She swiveled towards him and her leg came down across his back and he fell flat on the floor. "I wasn't ready," he gasped out.

"Hush," was all she responded.

"What is going on?" he asked as he tried to push himself up, only to be met with Elizabeth sitting on his back pushing him back down.

"Would you please stay down?"

"No, what the hell? Get off of me."

"No."

"No?"

"No, didn't I just say that? Really, Warren, listen when I speak the first time," her voice trailed off.

"Fine," he mumbled as he lifted his back and sent Betsy toppling forward. He seemed to have surprised because he easily pinned her arms above her head, and he pinned her legs underneath his own legs. "I think I won." Puzzled he stared at her face, and was greeted with a completely blank stare from her. "Elizabeth?"

* * *

Rogue sat at the bar all by herself. "Swamp rat you had bettah show up." She motioned at the bar tender for another drink. She was on her third drink and extremely pissed. Remy said he would meet her here at 7pm and it was now almost 8. Throwing back her last drink she hopped off her bar stool and headed for the door. This was the second time he had left her hanging; she wouldn't fall for the same trick a third time. A cold blast of air greeted her as she stepped outside, so she pulled her coat tighter around herself. The lights of the street seemed more beautiful then they usually were and as she stood there contemplating a hand snaked around her mouth and pulled her back into an alley. Her eyes widened in shock as she elbowed her attacker in the ribs to hear Remy's voice drift through the air, "Ow, chere."

"Remy Lebeau, you have some nerve showin' up here so late."

"Remy's sorry, Chere, something came up."

"Well Remy's about tah get his ass kicked."

"Wait, Chere," Remy blurted out as he grabbed arms and pulled her towards him. His gloved hands ran up the back of her neck and into her hair. He pulled her closer and she could feel his breath linger on her lips. "I just had to see you again."

Rogue lifted her eyebrow at Remy's use of the word "I". "Remy," she breathed out, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Chere, if you had seen the things I've seen…" his voice trailed off. "Please tell Xavier I must meet with him. It is very important."

"Yah, okay," Rogue replied with concern in her voice. "Remy are you sure you are okay?"

"Remy will be soon," he said relinquishing his grip on Rogue.

Rogue placed a gloved hand on his face and gave him a weak smile. She had missed him, and all he wanted was to talk to Xavier. She hoped he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. Truthfully, it took her over an hour to pick out the outfit she was currently wearing. Dropping her hand she turned to leave, but once again Remy grabbed her hand and pulled him towards her.

"Wait," he mumbled as he stuck one hand in his pocket. He pulled something out, but Rogue couldn't make it out. She felt something being pressed against her face and almost started to panic, but calmed down when she realized it was Saran Wrap. Remy's hand had found its way again to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Rogue felt his warm lips through the wrap pressed against her own. Unable to hold back, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed back the best she could with the barrier between them. A few moments later Remy broke the kissed.

"Pretty smart, aren't I?" he said smugly.

"Whatever, Swamp rat"

"See yah, River rat," he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Rogue ducked out of the alley and instinctively put her fingers on her lips. She really missed. Shaking her head clear she made her way back to the X-mansion.

* * *

Author's note: WHAT? I am an awful person! I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. Life just gets so busy! I can't promise anything, but I hope I will have the next chapter up within a week. YAYS! Like always give me your feedback. I'm so nervous! I hope everyone will like this latest chapter. I spent the whole day on it.

So I decided to keep Elizabeth in her original body, but change her looks into the more recognized Psylocke. Sorry I kind of left a cliffhanger, but I am still working on a few things. Any questions I will gladly answer! Thank you in advance for your reviews.

Also I must not take credit for the Saran Wrap idea. I saw it on the show "Pushing Daises".

Celeste Genevieve and BloodxKanji: Thank you so much for always reviewing! I hope you like the newest chapter!

Echo Dancer: I understand what you mean about Sinister. Truthfully I don't think that I could fully ever give Sinister he true evilness in my writings. I'm not that skilled yet though I hope to be in the future. In this story he is going to be more of an evil scientist who likes experimenting on mutants than the Mr. Sinister of the comics. Also I was puzzled at your recommendation for a line break between character switching, because I have them in my word document. I went and looked at my actual story and realized they weren't there. I hope that I will be able to fix that for this chapter. Thank you for your criticism, I truly appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, as a matter of fact, do not own X-men Evolution, which maketh me very sad.

Brian stood over the two unconscious figures lying on the ground. "Didn't even break a sweat," he muttered. These two regular people did not stand a chance against his mutant abilities; however, he would have a horrible headache for the next few days.

"Good job," Betsy's voice floated through his head. "I was going to come and help you, but I should have known better."

"Please the day I need your help with anything…" his voice trailed off.

"So what are you going to do with them?"

"I will have the other guards just go dump them off at the police station. They are just two average Joes who were fired from a company Warren owns. Somehow they blamed their incompetence on him."

"Sounds good, I adjusted their memories slightly. They believe about four guards apprehended them, not one mutant."

"Thanks, sis, are you still sitting on Warren?"

"Yes…" her voice disappeared for a second, "Crap."

"What?"

"He's got me pinned."

Laughter filled the air. "You thought you were going to help me and instead the rich boy has you pinned."

"Shut up," her voice retained a serious hint, "Dammit! He really has me pinned. His fully body weight is keeping me immovable."

"Bets," Brian's voice was low and steady, "Don't panic, focus and ask him to get off."

* * *

_About two years ago_

_Betsy leaned up against the wall and listened as the director and Brian spoke. Brian wasn't part of the psy-division, but since he was Captain Britain he often collaborated with them. _

_ Brian's voice commanded attention as he said, "If we know Tom is the spy, let's give him false information about our next raid on Scales's lab. He will tell Sinister the wrong information, and we will attack a different lab that will be defenseless."_

_ The director nodded in agreement. "Yes, this is a good plan. We will have a briefing like usual; however, you, Elizabeth, Kara, and William will know the true plan. Tom will give Scales the wrong information and we will successfully raid a different lab."_

_ Betsy shook her head. "Tom is too smart to not see this plan. I don't think this will work."_

_ The director waved off her suggestion. "This is our best option at the moment."_

_ The next few days flew by for Betsy. She was leading a double life. One minute she was a secret agent tricking a spy, the next she was Elizabeth Tom's girlfriend. It was hell. _

_ A few days later_

_ Betsy crouched behind a container and scanned the area for guards. Tonight they were hitting the lab. _

_Brian's voice crackled over her headset, "What do you see?"_

_ "Nothing," she didn't even try to hide the suspicion in her voice._

_ While they were on missions, Betsy agreed it would best to temporarily break her telepathic link to Brian, so they would not be distracted. She could reactivate in a blink of an eye, but for a mission they best choice was for it to be off. _

_ "This doesn't make any sense," Betsy said in hushed tones, "There are always at least two guards at every lab. Even if Scales was expecting us at the lab across the city, he wouldn't leave this lab completely unguarded."_

_ "We have our orders, Psylocke. Take point."_

_ "Yes, sir." Slowly Elizabeth made her approach, but the feeling of dread didn't go away. She motioned for Kara and William to approach slower than their normal pace. If there was a risk she wanted to give them a chance to escape. Telepathically she scanned the area and still she found nothing. The back door was slightly ajar, so with stealth Elizabeth entered the building. Crouching and rolling, she slowly made her way towards the center of the building. That is when everything fell apart, it was a trap. _

_ "Brian," she hissed over her headset. All that was returned was a few crackles. The building was equipped with electronic and telepathic jammers. She couldn't reach the rest of her team over telepathy because they were still outside. Picking up the closest thing to her she chucked it at the door. She knew the sound would require retreat from the rest of team._

_ She heard Scales laugh. "Bravo! Who knew Psylocke was such a heroine?"_

_ Betsy gave a mocked bow and entered the room. Monitors filled the space on the walls. Each one gave a different angle of each of her team members. They were expecting them. The room was also filled with about 20 to 30 mutants all with a wild look in their eyes. _

_ "Well, Scales, if seems that we were expected."_

_ "Oh, yes, my dear Elizabeth. Tom has been such a big help with my operation," as he spoke Tom entered the room._

_ "Bets," he said as he gave her a mock salute. "How have you been?"_

_ Truthfully Betsy had been in denial. In her heart she just couldn't believe Tom would betray her, but as soon as he entered all hope she held disappeared. Her training kicking in, Betsy's face went blank and all emotions were suppressed. _

_ "Well, let us begin," Scales said stepping back to let his mutant henchmen begin to approach._

_ Betsy knew she was screwed. There was no way she would ever be able to take on 30 mutants, but she would give it her best try. Her telepathy was no use with the jammers in use, so all she had was her physical abilities and her psy-katana. These mutants didn't attack one at a time like in the movies. They all swooped in at one time. Objects flew at her while fights tried to make contact with her body. If she took one down, another one would his or her place. Finally after being struck with two projectiles, one in the right arm the other in her right leg, she was tackled by a man with the strength of a bulldozer. Her cracked against the concrete floor. Her vision started to blur, and panic of un-measurable proportions began to overtake her. With her left hand she sent out a spread of psy-projectiles and hit a few people. The mutant who had shot her was impaled in the head with one, and died instantly. The other mutants surrounded her and pinned her down. She couldn't move at all; however, she did see Tom out of the corner of her eye. He was playing on his iPod. _

_ "Well, that was fun," Scales spoke with a pompous authority. "Let's have some more fun." He arm slowly took the shape of tentacle; however, this tentacle was sharp and extremely pointy. Pain shot through Elizabeth's shoulder as he stabbed her repeatedly, purposefully not killing her. _

_ Barely able to maintain consciousness, Betsy breathed out, "Brian…"_

_ The loudest noise she had ever heard echoed through the building. Brian landed in the middle of the room; a hole occupied the ceiling above him. A smile crept across his face at the looks of the mutants as they gaped at him. Brian was strong and fast by himself, but the Captain Britain suit he currently wore amplified his powers. A few mutants immediately scattered while the others started attacking Brian. Kara and William entered through the back and started taking out the few trying to escape. Brian's descent through the ceiling had destroyed the telepathic jammers. _

_ The three mutants who were holding Betsy down left to join the fight. Scales quickly snuck out a secrete passageway with Tom hot on his heels._

_ "Oh, you wish," Betsy muttered. The telepathic jammers were off, so Betsy just told her own brain that she was not feeling any pain. She knew doing this would almost certainly risk death, but she didn't care. Tom had betrayed her and she would get her revenge no matter what. Slowly she pulled herself up and shot a psy-projectile at Tom and nailed him in the leg. "Well, well Tom. It looks as if you won't be making that quick getaway you were expecting."_

_ Thoughts and images flooded Betsy's mind. Her first date with Tom, the mission when he saved her life, and the night she gave herself to him, but these images did not even slow her down. Anger rose and started to consume her and she would not be swayed. She heard Brian yell out for her to stop, but he was too busy with his own attackers to say much more. _

_ "You really thought by sending some once fond memories in my head would stop me?"_

_ "Bets," Tom's soft voice drifted around her head like a soft melody, but quickly became a raging attacker. He was trying to kill her, telepathically, but even he knew he was no match for her. Betsy easily blocked his exit and stared him down. The battle began immediately. Their minds were locked in combat for what seemed like hours, but were really only fighting a few seconds. Blood trickled down Tom's forehead. Betsy slowly moved her hand away from his head, and as she did her psy-katana came with her. His body slumped to the floor. Betsy's own body gave up as well and she fell to the floor. _

_ "BRIAN!" she screamed. Her body was so exhausted she couldn't move, but her mind was still extremely active. When she had been tackled earlier, she had cracked her head on the floor. She must have receive a concussion because try as she could she couldn't stop her telepathy from attacking the remaining mutants. One by one mutants began to drop like flies. "BRIAN! MAKE IT STOP!" _

_ Brian's calming voice entered her mind. "Hey, Bets, it's me. Why don't you calm down now? Everything is going to be okay. I'm here with you, you are safe."_

_ Tears streamed down her face. "Brian, I can't stop it. I am not in control."_

_ "Betsy! Focus on me, only me."_

_ She tried to take a deep breath, but cracked and broken ribs made it impossible. "Brian, I'm trying."_

_ "Try harder. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you."_

_ "Okay," she mumbled as she started to lose consciousness._

_ "No, Bets, you can't sleep. Just focus on my voice."_

_ "I'm sorry Brian," she said as her eyes fluttered close._

_ Brian looked around at the few people who were left standing. No more mutants were being attacked by Betsy. Tears filled Brian's eyes. He picked up his sister's broken body and headed out the door. Kara and William called in back up and an ambulance._

_ "Bets, there is no need for you to be sorry, this is all my fault. I should have listened to your warning. If I had listened to you, you wouldn't be in this shape. I'm so sorry."_

_

* * *

_

Brian's voice brought her back to reality. "Just remember the techniques you have been learning from Professor Xavier. Everything is going to be fine, just don't panic."

"I'm not panicking," she retorted. Betsy's many sessions with Xavier had paid off. She had retained most of her control over her abilities, but she was still struggling with a few things. One struggle was that when she was communicating telepathically with someone, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. She was envious of Professor Xavier and Jean Gray who were able to multitask. She once saw Jean Gray cook an entire meal while telepathically talking to Scott who was currently in another state. Her sessions with Xavier often included trying to communicate with someone while trying to do a physical task. She hadn't mastered it yet and it was really starting to piss her off. She hoped Warren hadn't noticed her minor slip ups. This was the second time she had left herself vulnerable. The first was when Warren was giving her a tour of the house.

"Just stay with me for a few seconds, and I will come up and rescue you," Brian said as he directed the other guards to pick up the two unconscious men on the floor.

"Brian, really I am fine. I can handle it." She knew he felt so guilty for that incident two years ago. He had become extremely overprotective.

"Okay, fine. Let me know if you need my help."

"Will do!"

Warren's face suddenly appeared in Betsy's line of sight. She was still pinned to the floor, but his grip on her was loosening.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

There was the opening she was looking for. He had shifted some of his weight off of her legs concerned he was hurting her. Wrapping her leg around his she was able to topple him over. Pinning him to the ground she grinned victoriously. Her braid fell over her shoulder and tickled his nose. "I win."

"What?" disbelief saturated his voice, "I pinned you first."

"Well, you don't have me pinned anymore."

A sour look started to creep over Warren's handsome face. Apparently he did not like losing. After one more victory laugh, Betsy rolled off him and pushed herself up. "Come, on we aren't done yet," she said as she offered him a hand up. For the next hour and a half Betsy kept sparring with Warren teaching him different moves. She would attack him then he would try to attack her. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

A small nod came from the slightly bruised Warren.

* * *

Warren woke up the next morning barely able to move. He had quite a number of bruises all over his body. Also his muscles were extremely sore from the different style of work out he had last night. A warm shower helped relax him a little bit, but he was really feeling the effects. A few minutes later he entered the kitchen and sat at his usual spot. On his plate sat two medicine tablets and a note that read:

"Mr. Worthington,

I figured you would need these this morning.

Betsy"

He stifled a laugh as he took a swig of water to wash down the pills. After a quick breakfast he headed for the door, and left the safety of his house for the cold world. His butler handed him his briefcase as he stepped into his limo. The limo was bulletproof and had a few more modifications Warren really didn't care about. Flipping absentmindedly through his files

Warren tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. His sore muscles; however, were making it impossible. Finally when the limo came to a stop in front of Worthington Corp. he stepped out of the limo and was greeted by Elizabeth. She had her new purple hair tied back into a ponytail. Her figure was nicely shaped by a black outfit, and two guns were tied to the outside of her thighs.

"Good morning, Mr. Worthington. Are you ready to go up?"

"Going for the normal human body guard look?"

"Yes, sir."

"What happened to the outfit you were wearing yesterday?'

"Well, sir, you do work at a very professional corporation, but…" she lowered her voice and leaned in next to his ear, "I will change later for you when we get back to the mansion." She stifled a giggle and escorted him inside before he had a chance to respond.

Warren just looked at her baffled. She had quite a fast whit. About five or so minutes later he sat down in his office chair and took in a deep breath. The medicine he had taken earlier had begun to take the edge off his soreness.

"Sir,"

Betsy's voice forced him to focus. "Yes," he responded.

"I am going to do my rounds. I will be back in about an hour. Holler if you need anything." She pointed to her headset as she shut and left.

"She thinks she's so smart," he thought to himself.

"I heard that," her voice and laughter resonated through his mind.

"Not funny, don't be going through my thoughts."

"I would never do that."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Hmm weird… Maybe you are secretly a telepath…"

"You are an ass."

"Yes, sir," she voice slowly drifted away.

Warren shook his head and started head first into his work. Today he was heading over to Xavier's to use his danger room. His wings were really aching and he knew exercise would release their tension.

Hours later Warren glanced at his watch. A smile spread across his face. It was 5pm and he was going to leave. He had only taken about an hour break today for lunch and a few bathroom breaks, but other than that it was paperwork and meetings. Like clockwork Brian entered Warren's office and asked if he was ready to go home?

"Actually, no, I am going to head over to the X-mansion and use the danger room. After a few hours there we can head back to my house," just as he finished speaking Betsy sashayed herself into his office.

"Bets! Great news! Mr. Worthington is going to the X-mansion, so you won't have to miss your appointment with Xavier."

Warren didn't miss the glare Elizabeth sent Brian.

"Brian, I told you already I wouldn't be able to see Xavier until after this mission is complete."

"Yeah, but we are going to the X-mansion, so you can take your break to see Xavier."

If Betsy's looks could kill, Warren knew Brian would be lying dead on the floor.

"I guess you're right."

Warren took this time to interject. "So you know Professor Xavier?"

* * *

Warren's question threw Betsy off for one second, but she quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah, I met him a few years ago. We both like tea, so I go over rather regularly to have a spot of tea with him."

"Interesting," was all he said on the subject. She watched as he gathered his stuff and headed for the door. As soon as he passed by, Betsy elbowed Brian in ribs.

"That was a low blow."

"Well, luv, I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse with someone else in the room. Plus you need to keep up with your sessions."

"You don't think I know that?" she asked accusingly. Breathing deeply Betsy forced herself to calm down. "Let's just go. Before my session with Xavier you and I have a date in the danger room and I am going to beat the crap out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

They both quickened their pace to catch up to Warren who was already by the elevator. A

As soon as they pulled up to the X-mansion, Betsy was accosted by Kitty and Rogue. They always hugged her because they both knew it annoyed her. Also their millions of questions about her hair seemed to fuel their happiness. Their giggles made them sound like middle school girls, not college girls. Elizabeth knew something was wrong with Rogue, but decided to ask her about it later when there were not so many people around. A few minutes later, Betsy rapped on the door to Professor Xavier's office. "Professor?"

"Come in, I was expecting you."

"Of course, you were. Is it okay if I come up in about an hour for a telepathic session?"

"Yes, anytime."

"Thank you."

"You know, I always thought that Captain Britain outfit was stupid looking." Betsy was staring down her brother who stood across the danger room. He had changed into his CB uniform. She, of course, was teasing, but it would get under his skin. She had changed into her usual leotard, boots, and red sash. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. A rather large crowd had gathered in the Danger room observatory. The last time she had fought with Brian, Logan had seen them and was quite impressed. They were rather evenly matched, for the most part. "I also want to point out the fact that you are wearing your uniform is cheating. We all know it amplifies your powers."

"Betsy, are you scared to be beaten by a boy?"

"HEY!" Logan's rough voice echoed over the intercom. He had brought as many X-men into the observatory as possible. They were the lesson in combat today. He knew they had both been trained professionally by STRIKE, so they would be a good example for the X-men to learn from. "I am starting the program."

* * *

Warren stepped out of the locker room and into the observatory. He was shocked at the amount of people crammed into such a tiny place. "What's going on?" he asked Bobby.

"Yo, man, what's up? Aw, Captain Britain and Psylocke are going at it."

"Who?'

"You know the Braddock twins. Blonde guy and his sister, the hot chick with the purple hair, who could visit me anytime she WANTED!"

Warren jerked back to look at Bobby when he practically yelled the last word of his sentence. Amara had set him on fire for his comment about Elizabeth being hot. She stormed off with the confused, apologetic Bobby in tow. All Warren did was shake his head and push his way towards the front of the room to get a look at the fight. Betsy was crouched on top of tall pillar. Her glowing purple psy-katana protruded from her hand. Brian was on the other side of the room hovering and calculating his next move.

"Why are they fighting?" he asked Logan.

"Just a friendly sparring match, though it looks like Psylocke is out for blood."

Betsy leaped from a pillar to pillar and jumped at Brian. She was able to graze his arm with her katana before he dodged her attack. If she fully focused her powers into her katana she was able to breach Brian's shield. Warren watched as Brian shook off his energy and headed straight for Elizabeth. A hand-to-hand combat ensued. Brian was stronger, but Betsy was faster. They both were evenly matched and had come to a standstill. The danger room slowly started shutting down around them as they continued, locked in battle. He would strike at her and would just make contact before she dodged. She would come back with a fury of blows that added up to his one hit on her.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't Elizabeth just use her telepathy and incapacitate Brian?'

"Well, Bub, firstly what's the fun in that? Secondly, they ban telepathy in their spars with each other. Something about a psychic bond that could result in psychological damage if one accidentally hurt the other … I wasn't really paying attention."

"Hmm."

With the danger room completely shut down, the Braddock twins took a step back from one another and gave a slight bow.

"Logan!"

Logan turned his attention to the danger room where Betsy called him from

"I won, right?"

"What no way," Brian yelled over her, "I won."

"Sorry, Bub," Logan retorted, "The lady won."

"Yes," Betsy punched Brian in the shoulder and headed out of the danger room. "I always win."

"He just likes you better."

"Said the loser." Their banter faded as they left the danger room.

"Well, Warren, the danger room is all yours."

"Thanks, Logan." Warren entered the danger room and let his wings stretch as far as they could. It felt so good just to let his wings out of their harness. Feeling refreshed he took to the sky and flew about the danger room. Logan would start a danger room program in five minutes, so he could get some practice in, but for right now all he wanted to do was fly.

* * *

Betsy looked around the locker room frantically. She couldn't find her red sash anywhere. It was really important to her. It was her grandmother's. Her grandmother had also been a telepath and she helped comfort Betsy when her powers first appeared when she turned 13. Her grandmother had been her best friend for years, but she died over three years ago. When she was accepted into STRIKE, her grandma had given her the sash as a present. Stopping suddenly Betsy remembered during her fight with Brian it had come undone and slipped off her body. Quickly returning to the danger room, Betsy opened to door and saw her sash lying about five feet away. She jogged and picked it up. A shadow flew over her and she retreated out of the danger room. Glancing up she saw Warren flying around. Her mouth dropped at his beautiful wings, and the gracefulness of his flight. Brian could use lessons from him. She couldn't do anything, but stand and watch. Warren eventually caught sight of her and gave her a slight wave. Embarrassed she had been staring for so long, she nodded and left heading for Professor Xavier's office.

Betsy stopped short just outside Professor Xavier's office. Every time she went to a session, she was reminded of her flaws and weaknesses. The memories she kept buried would rise to the forefront of her mind and the tears would be almost impossible to hold back.

* * *

**Author's note: Sooo, just a few notes. I am so happy I was able to get the next chapter up so quickly. The next chapter probably won't be up for at least two weeks. Mid-terms are next week so I will be studying and writing papers!**

**FIRSTLY: Please tell me what you thought of the backstory. I worked rather hard on it and would love feedback on it.**

**Secondly: Kara and William are made up characters. As well as, Betsy's grandmother.**

**Anyways I love reviews. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Also I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers! You inspire me to continue writing! I am always overjoyed to receive your reviews and criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, which makes me sad.

Elizabeth slowly walked into Professor Xavier's office. His office door had still been slightly ajar from her visit before she went off to spar with Brian. "Hullo, Professor," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," the Prof greeted her cordially. "How was your sparring session with Brian?"

"Refreshing."

"Good now let's begin with the same exercise we have been working on the last few weeks."

The exercise consisted of a deck of cards and a telepathic conversation with someone in the X-mansion. Rogue had already volunteered yesterday to telepathically converse with Betsy. The idea of the exercise was to have a telepathic conversation while focusing on the tactile game of blackjack, poker, or whatever game the Professor wanted to play. For most people this exercise would seem easy. Anyone can play cards and talk at the same time, but because of the injury Betsy received two years ago it was very difficult for her to telepathically converse and focus on winning the card game at the same time.

"First," Xavier said, "You will play a game of solitaire by yourself to get you comfortable with telepathic multi-tasking. After you finish your game we shall play a few rounds of blackjack to strengthen your ability to beat an opponent while telepathically talking to someone else."

"Alright let's begin," Elizabeth couldn't help but grate the words out. She had done this exercise a few times and every time was frustrating because she was unable to multitask. She did not like to fail.

"_Rogue? Can you hear me?"_

"_Loud and clear. I already know what we can talk about."_

"_Oh really and what would that be?" _Betsy dealt out the deck of cards and tried not merge the telepathic conversation with her game.

"_Your brother, what else?"_

"_Liar, what do you really want to talk about? You knew coming into this that when I would be telepathically linked to you that I would unintentionally see what been weighing on your mind." _A small smile graced Betsy's face when Rogue sighed; it echoed through her mind and reverberated off her thoughts. The smile quickly fell when Rogue told Betsy about her two encounters with Gambit.

"Elizabeth." Professor Xavier's voice brought her back to the task in front of her. She had totally forgotten about the game and had only moved six cards.

"Sorry, Professor."

"It's alright continue."

Focusing on the cards she began to ease her way back to the telepathic conversation with Rogue. _"I cannot believe you did not tell me immediately about this."_ She regretted her words as soon as she said them. Of course, Rogue wouldn't have known about the case she was currently working on. She paused for a second to think about revealing her mission to Rogue and the Professor. The X-men could be a huge asset in this case; however, she decided to discuss the idea with Brian before making any rash decisions. _"Rogue, I cannot tell you why, but I need to be at this meeting that is going to take place between Gambit and the Prof. "_

"_Does it have something to do with the case you are working on?"_

"_Yes, it does. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."_

"_It's okay I can understand the need for secrecy, but you have to promise me Remy won't get hurt."_

"_I can't promise anything, but I will do my best to make sure he is protected. Have you told the Professor about this yet?'_

"_No, I was going to wait until later today to discuss it with him."_

"_Okay, just let me know the details tomorrow." _Placing the last few kings in their respected spots, Betsy's mouth gaped open. All this time she had been playing the game and talking to Rogue, it was amazing. "Wait, how did I do this? I have never been able to do this before?"

"Elizabeth, you always had the skill. You used to be able to do all sorts of multitasking with your mind.

"I guess you're right, but it has been such a long time," she said as she lightly touched the cards. She took a deep breath as she pushed down old feelings that were coming to the surface. She was still on the clock for a few more hours, and her duty was to protect Warren, not be a blubbering mess because her last boyfriend betrayed and seriously injured her.

The Professor seemed to sense her anger and hurt because he reached across the desk and gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her. "Elizabeth, I am always here for you."

A genuine smile lit Betsy's face. "Thanks, Charles. I can always count on you be patient with me."

They talked for a few more minutes before she excused herself to find Warren and head back to the Worthington mansion.

Warren was just in a towel when Betsy entered the locker room. He had just emerged from the shower and was trying to dry his hair.

"Oh, excuse me, sir," she said sheepishly and she quickly turned to leave.

"Oh, no it's fine. I will be ready in a few minutes," he responded as he turned his back to her and shuffled through his locker. He could feel her stare on his back and he whipped around to find her just a few feet away from him.

"This may seem like a weird question, but can I touch your wings?"

The question took him by surprised. She had seen his wings before, but they had always been in a harness. He shrugged and nodded. "Just don't tug on them."

She nodded and just lightly touched a few feathers. "They are gorgeous, sir. I will be outside waiting. Take your time."

Before he had time to thank her she was already gone. "Whatever," he muttered. Quickly he harnessed his wings and got dressed. He really treasured the time he got to come to the mansion. It was a safe place where he could be a mutant and not be ashamed. As he walked towards the exit he heard the hushed voices of Betsy and Brian right outside. He only caught a few words. At first they were talking about someone named Gambit and a meeting that was going to take place. He heard Brian switch the topic to Betsy's session with Xavier, and he would swear he heard her voice break as she retorted with a "It was fine."

Feeling a bit awkward he made a little bit of noise before exiting the locker room, so the siblings would have time to end the conversation.

"Ready to go, sir?" Betsy asked as she turned towards him.

"I really love the fact you call me sir. It's kinda sexy," he said as a smile crept on his face. He almost broke into laughter when Brian turned away and Warren could see his shoulders heaving. Obviously Brian was laughing hysterically at the comment.

"I'm glad you like it, **sir**," she bit out the last word.

He could tell she wasn't as upset as she pretended. He wondered if she got hit on a lot. She was pretty, he had to admit. Maybe a little more than pretty with that figure. He panicked for a second when she glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. He really needed to be more careful about what he thought around her.

About an hour later they arrived back at Worthington Manor, and he went straight to the dining room for dinner. A work out at the X-mansion always made him hungry. His house was rather secure so Elizabeth did not need to be with him 24/7 when he was a home, but he knew she was still lurking in shadow keeping an eye on him. Trying to focus on his dinner his mind wandered about the appointment Betsy had with Xavier. Obviously it was more than just for a "spot of tea".

"British people," he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

He quickly finished his dinner, got up, and turned around to be greeted by Brian.

"Betsy is off for the night, so you are stuck with me," Brian said with the biggest grin he has ever seen.

Brian always seemed to be overly happy and sometimes it was weird. Ironically as soon as Warren was contemplating this, darkness clouded Brian's face and his eyes seemed to drift away as if he wasn't in the room anymore.

"Brian?" Warren asked concerned.

A few second later Brian seemed to return, "Yes, sorry. Just lost in thought," he said that stupid smile returned.

Warren just shook his head and headed for his office. He still had a few more hours of work to do before he could go to bed and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

An hour into working he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

He was pleasantly surprised when Betsy walked in with to mugs of coffee. Her purple hair was out of its regular ponytail and laid softly on her shoulders. She was barefoot and had on a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you could probably use some coffee."

Warren smiled and accepted the mug. "This is a little suspicious, you doing something nice for me."

Betsy just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well if you worked yourself to death all the time I've spent here would be wasted."

Warren decided to not to respond to the comment and just enjoy the coffee. He was a little shocked when she sat down across from him and started sipping her own coffee.

"Do you plan on staying?" he asked a little confused.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you. Brian had to run out for a few minutes, so I'm just going to watch over you until he comes back."

"I don't think I need to be babysat in my home office."

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry."

"Whatever," he said with contempt. He started to get back to work, but realized he was not going to get anything accomplished with her staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully.

"Eh, you really aren't more type," she responded, "I prefer more…manly men, not little angels." A laugh escaped her lips when his face contorted at the insult.

"You seemed to really like my wings earlier. You couldn't even keep your hands off of them."

She was silent for a second and Warren smiled at her speechlessness. It was about time he won an argument.

"Women always go speechless in my presence," he quipped lightly.

"Ha, right, there isn't enough a room big enough for your ego."

The banter continued back and forth for about 30 minutes. Most of it was lighthearted and Warren was laughing so hard he was starting to cry. Betsy seemed to be having the same problem because he would swear she snorted a few times. Finally she excused herself when Brian got back, and Warren waved slightly as she backed out of the office closing the door behind her.

Remy quietly and lightly jumped over the wall surrounding the X-mansion. He wasn't technically supposed to be here. Sinister kept a pretty tight grip on the people under him, but Remy had been a thief for a long time. He knew how to get away from anyone if he really needed to. He really needed to set up that meeting with Professor. Remy was in way over his head and he needed to get out before he was forced to do things he had no intention of doing. Remy wasn't working for Sinister out of the kindness of his heart. He knew of Sinister's experiments on mutants and had infiltrated the organization at the request of Xavier. It was very hush-hush and he wasn't sure anyone Xavier had even told anyone else. Truthfully, he really wanted to see Rogue as well. He missed her more than he ever thought he would.

Xavier seemed to be waiting for him because the lights were on in his office, and the balcony door was ajar. When Remy entered the office, Xavier glanced up at him and nodded towards the empty chair across from him. They talked in hushed tones for over an hour, Xavier eyebrows furrowed together as the conversation ended.

"This is far worse than I could have expected. I knew Sinister was experimenting on mutants, but this is more than I thought," Xavier said with genuine hurt in his voice.

"I don' know Professor," Remy said as he shuffled his cards in his hands, "Dis might be more than you and I can handle."

There was an awkward silence as the Professor sat back and thought deeply for a few minutes.

"Perhaps I should bring Elizabeth into this now. I know she is working on this case, and with SHIELD and STRIKE at her disposal she could probably give us some extra help."

"A SHIELD agent?" Remy said with a raised eyebrow. "Remy don' trust those people."

Xavier just smiled and shook his head nonchalantly. "We can trust Elizabeth and her brother, Brian, at least. I am going to think it over for a few days, and figure out what to do."

Remy's hands started shuffling the cards a little faster. Any government agent made him nervous.

"Remy," the Professor's serious tone brought Remy back to attention, "Are you still willing to go back undercover on this? I don't want you to be anymore danger if you are uncomfortable."

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "Remy, never backs down from a challenge. Plus I know I can count on the X-men to back me up, no?"

Xavier nodded in agreement, "Yes, Logan and Ororo are already on stand-by to help you whenever you are in danger, but Remy make sure to contact as soon as possible. Do not take on Sinister by yourself."

"Oh believe me; Remy is too smart to do 'dat."

Remy gave Xavier a short wave and hopped off the balcony. He started towards the perimeter when he turned back towards the mansion. He had visited Rogue's room a few times, so he knew which balcony to climb. He easily picked the sliding doors lock and slipped into Rogue's room. He had to be very quiet so he didn't disturb Rogue's roommate, Kitty.

Softly he shook Rogue awake, and he couldn't help but smile when Rogue's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Good evening, chere. Did you miss Remy?"

He was caught off guard by the embrace when Rogue grabbed his neck. Thankfully he was almost completely clothed because Rogue was not. She was dressed in silk green pajamas shorts with a matching t-shirt.

"Woah, woah, Chere," he whispered softly, "Remy, don' want his life force sucked out of him."

Rogue blushed and grabbed her robe that was slung over her chair.

"Remy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Remy jus' had a meetin' with Xavier, so he decided to stop by and see you."

"Oh, my friend Elizabeth wanted to be at that meeting," Rogue said as she bit her lip in thought.

"Chere, let's talk about 'dat later. Let's not worry about it."

Rogue nodded and climbed back into bed and Remy followed. They hadn't figured out how to do the hanky-panky yet since Rogue couldn't have skin contact with him, but he truthfully didn't mind. It was wonderful to just be able to hold her while he slept. He couldn't stay long just a few hours, but it was worth it. He pretended to be asleep when he heard Kitty to get up during the night to use the bathroom. He heard her gasp and then start to giggle. He could tell she was happy for her friend.

Around 4:30am Remy lightly kissed Rogue on the shoulder and slipped out.

Around the same time Remy was leaving the X-mansion, Elizabeth was finishing her workout. She couldn't sleep. The weight of her last session with Xavier was really weighing on her. Every time she had a session it brought up old memories, old feelings, and old pain.

The force of the punches and kicks against the punching bag kept increasing. Perhaps if she hit the bag hard enough she could keep the tears at bay. It didn't work. She gripped the bag as the tears slowly began to fall. She hated crying. It was a huge sign of weakness.

Warren had woken up early for no reason in particular and was just walking around the mansion when he saw the lights on in the sparring room. Figuring it was probably Betsy he decided to head in and see if she would spar with him for an hour before he need to get ready for work. He pushed open the door and immediately stopped when he heard the light sobbing. Awkwardly he stood in the door unsure what to do. Sighing he stepped inside and walked towards Betsy.

"Betsy?" he asked gingerly, "Is everything okay?"

He was surprised when she turned and flung her arms around him. Thankfully her crying was light and it wasn't anything he couldn't bear, but he was never good at comforting crying girls. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold as she cried. A few minutes later she stopped crying and pushed away from him. She turned away and he could tell she was trying to wipe away the evidence that she ever cried.

She turned back towards him and tried to fumble through a excuse, "Sorry about that, I, uh, hit my fist really hard and it uh hurts really badly."

He could tell she was lying, but he didn't push the issue. He tensed momentarily when her face fell and it looked as if she was going to start crying again. She didn't, but he quickly grabbed her into another embrace. Thankfully she didn't knock him into next month, but instead she sunk into him slightly letting him hold her up. He didn't know what was going on, but he could feel the weight on her shoulders as he held her.

**Author's note**: I am so sorry that I have not updated in well a very long time. College sucks, work sucks, life in general sucks. I'm sure everyone knows that. I actually had like half this chapter written a while ago, but really didn't know where I was going with it. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter. I'm hoping to update again after Thanksgiving, cross your fingers.

Thanks to anyone who is still following the story even though I am a horrible person who never updates. Have a great Thanksgiving! I know I will.

Again any constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
